¿¿¿¿¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡QUE PODRIA SALIR MAl?¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡
by misaki12delarosa
Summary: que pasaria si los nigthmare estan obligados a trabajar en una reapertura de la pizzeria? se enamoraran su vida cambiara drasticamente? solo penzaban que seria de ellos terminaria mal esto?
1. ¿casa embrujada,nueva pizzeria?

**Hola soy nueva se que talves no sea buena historia pero bueno no importa solo quiero una oportunidad si me dicen en que puedo mejorar porfas en los rewios**

 **quería** **aclarar Fnaf le pertenece a Scoot cawton los Oc´s son míos voy a utilizar un poco de AT'S universo alternativo la linea del tiempo no tiene tanto de incumbencia solo algunos echos todos los nightmare son hermanos y los aminatronicos old y toy son sus abuelos N.F es mujer y tienen nombres normales algo lose es raro pero una oportunidad plis personajes humanizados**

Primer capitulo :casa embrujada,¿nueva pizzeria?

* * *

Pvd desconocido

Era la 1:30 es mi turno de darle una ´´cálida´´ bienvenida ja este pequeño invitado no sabe la maldición sera muy fácil acabar con nuestro invitado de honor en lo que llamara pesadilla sera asombroso ver como es su expresionismo de miedo va ser tan hermoso sera asombroso ver quien es y si nos quiere ayudar sera sera muy bueno

?:¡!O POR DIOS PARES UNA MUJER ESPERANDO EL FINAL DE SU NOVELA¡!-voltee y me encontré con mi preciada hermanita parada de tras de mi

pss mira quien lo dice por lo menos no tengo que espera en un armario-le dije mientras veía como alguien mas se acercaba

¿:bien bien bien ya dejen de pelear digo no pueden comportarse como niños por siempre y tu ven aquí ´´ nightmare foxy´´-hay nuestro hermano mayor tratando nos como niños pequeños como lo odio cuando se pone asi es un tanto irritante pero es gracioso la cara que pone cuando se enoja jajjajajajajajajajjajajajaja

N.F:oyen Sebastian porque eres tan malo conmigo eres de lo peor solo por eso me voy a la cocina con Cherril si me disculpan quiero acabar con esto de una ves por tadas digo son las 4:00 si sabia que querías ser tu el propisiante de este grito...-luego escuche un grito de una niña pequeña eso es el colmo ella sabia que quería ser el primero en aparecer y asustar es de lo peor

bueno adiós tengo que irme Bonnie bell y querido hermano ´´nightmare fredbear´´- me fui y voltee ligeramente para ver como ellos me sacaban la lengua ja como ella odia su nombre de repente me acerco a la puerta y ella al oír mi presiona me la cierra en mi nariz auch eso si dolió lo malo es que no la abre así que decidí pasarlo por alto e irme pronto veo asía la venta párese que el sol parese dar una tonalidad un tanto amarga ya casi amnesia por dios que aburision a bueno a ver que ase N.F y Cherril en la cosina de seguro nada ppsss

fin de pvd

Cherril:o hola sebastian-dijo viendo un poco sonrojada y nerviosa

N.B;hola que asen?

N.F;pos esperando aque sea nuestro turno no?-se detecto un leve tono de sarcasmo

N.B:que estan leyedo-dijo tratando de ver lo que deia la portada del una libreta o libro

:ya vamonos que esos señores tienen un horario tempranero le dejaremos el resto a Plustad

Cherril:a hola Sebas como te va-dijo sonrojada un poco nerviosa

N.B:hola Cherril ¿Que hacen?-dijo observando levemente a su hermana y a su prima quien tenia una revista o un libro que trataban de esconderlo

N.F:pos ya sabes esperando a que sea nuestro turno no crees-dijo con un ligero toque de sarcasmo

N.B:mmm...que leen digo que tanto esconden-dijo tratando de leer lo que decía la portada luego vieron que se acercaba alguien

N. Freddy:vamonos que ya se van a despertar en 30min despertaron los padres y ya son las casi son 6 así que regresemos ya le toca a mini spring

Ya en casa para ser especifica la habitacion que comparten N.F,Plustrd

Plustrap:ha ya regrese a esa niña de admitirlo tiene valentia

N.F:si lo se oye quieres veer lo que dibuje-dijo casi pasondo le la libreta que tenia en la mano asta quealguien toco el timbre

desde la puerta se escucho un yo voy

No esperaban visitas de nadie hoy era un dia de clases

en el pasillo de la sala de estar estaba sonando el timbre N.B quien dejo de la do su apariensio de moustro por la de un chico peli morado azulado casi mas azul muy obscuro casi negro ojos verdes taz clara y pecosa sus labios un tantos gruesos con orejas normales de conjo vestia una chamarra celeste con detalles morados pantalon de color neglo su comfleccion era delgado y con una estatura de 1.70 se veia como un chico de 15 años un tanto afeminado fue a recibir al persona y se encontro con una enorme sorpresa era el un señor alto moreno ojos azules vestia traje blanco y con una comfleccion delgada como de 25 o 26 años

¿:ho hola mi nombre es Dante Leonardo Peres Sanches y tu debes ser Sebstian Fazbear-a lo cual N.B solo respondio cerrando le lapuerta y danse vuelta para irse pero antes...

N.B:no me importa quien seas pero no me importa-el hombre comenzo a tocar el timbre y la puerta casi golpeandola-dije que no

Dante:espera quiero hablar de sus padre-lo que hiso que este abriera los ojos nadie podia bromear aserca de ellos era verdad que desaparecieron cuando tenia 4 años obio este era aun un niño asi que el solo abriera la puerta dejando el cadenal solo dejando ver parte de su rostro

N.B:no se lo que pretenda pero mas vale que no seas un malvado el cual solo quiere aprovecharse de nosotros

Dante:no te preocupes solo quería decirles que compre ciertos derechos que asen que este lugar una locación que esta a 15 minutos de aquí obio la compre con intenciones de que usteden trabajen como su abuelos en una pizzeria infantil no quiero traer imfortunios pero pense que seria lo correcto-el chico quedo estupefacto con lo que dijo pero aun asi solo queria avisar que tiene asta el lunes para decir su respuesta-el hombre salio del lugar dejando aue el peli morado azulado negriso quien al escuchar la vos de su hermana lo iso reaccionar

N.F:que paso Sebastian te encuentras bien-dijo la ahora chica de pelo rojiso casi negro ojos que padecian de hetero macromia el derecho era de color ambar con algunos destellos de color verde y azul sin en cambio el izquierdo de un penetrante carmeci demaciado impactantes este era cubierto por un parche blanco vestia una blusa olgada de color rojo obscuro como su pelo y chort blaco esto solo asi sobresaltar la muy marcadas curbas tez clara no pecosa labios un tanto delgados pero no dejaban de resaltar por el color de sus labios rojos por nacimiento y delganes quera realmente era muy bella su altura era de 1.80 se veia de 15 años auque esta era dos años menor que su hermano era la mas joven de toda la generacion Nigtmare

N.B:¡EL QUIERE QUE TRABAJEMOS EN UNA NUEVA PIZZERIA INFANTIL¡-a lo cual todos respondieron ¡QUE¡

* * *

 ** _Trato de remasterisar una historia que borre pero en fin espero que sea de su agrado pueden dejar rewios pero bueno es algo corto_**

 ** _se despide su capitana gato_**

 ** _new~_**

 ** _Chau_**


	2. ¿Que haría sin ellos?

**Gracias por el rewio tratare de poner buena ortografía y ascensionista aunque tal ves aun las tenga pero en fin solo quiero decir gracias por el apoyo (por lo menos de una persona LoL) pero en fin nos leemos a bajo**

* * *

 _Chaper:¿qué are yo sin ellos?_

 **Pvd N.F**

Lunes un día de por si malo pero ahora que puedo decir ¡PUES AHORA QUE¡ Una persona que dice saber algo de nuestra familia pero que podría pasar digo sera de maceado horrible saber que nos acaban de contratar a fuerzas en el mundo que podría pasar ahora como si ahora toda mi vida se viniera así abajo que pasara me ciento nerviosa temerosa como si todo pasara en mal en peor que vamos hacer puedo provocar un incidente seré capas de controlar mi furia y no ponerme en modo ´´fiera´´

toda vía no vamos y tengo mucho insomnio se que yo misma me corto de ante mano pero que pasara por lo menos el tipo fue considerado y nos dijo que se abrirá a las 3:30 si asestamos sin discusiones aaaa que are tengo escuela y me ciento horrible como si alguien me atropellara aves siento como la obscuridad del cuarto oprimiera mi cuerpo lentamente acercando la muerte así mi con cada minuto

Así que decidí pararme e irme a la cocina tengo hambre,sed,sueño y un montón de frió, que tal si pasaría si yo yo no se que are ahora es mi familia tengo que cuidar a mi familia tengo que hacer todo lo posible para salvarlos de mi de ellos mismo que sera lo que intenta el hombre pero esa vos la recuerdo como si hubiese sido una pesadilla que are si no puedo protegerlo siento miedo temor como si todo se hubiese arruinado es todo lo que tengo se que solo , solo quiero tener una noche de buenos recuerdos como en esta foto que esta en la sala donde yo aun era una bebe todos herramos felices pero yo que are solo tengo 14 me veo de 15 pero no soy lo suficientemente fuerte quisiese serlo pero como lo podre hacer si yo si yo aaa

Luego de comer me fui a dormir logre

en la mañana

Me desperté, ¡PODIOS ERA DEMASIADO TARDE! así que me levante y fui a bañarme,vestirme, casi no logro comer así que salí con el pan tostado en boca corriendo con mis hermanos aunque todos me me miraban de forma extraña

N.C: Hermanita deberías ser mas madrugadora casi no logramos llegar-me dijo con una mirada de pocos amigos casi fue un poco mucho queriendo asesinarme

N.F: Lo siento no fue mi culpa en la noche no pude dormir bien no todo es un lecho de rosas para mi sabes estoy un poco nerviosa por la prueba que nos van a dejar-mentí no quería que se preocupara por mi, vi su mirada y expresionismo no me estaba creyendo antes de que hablara la campana sonó , fui me salve pero quien sabe que pasaría después me encontré con ese chico de tez algo morena alto de ojos avellana pelo marrón rojizo nariz algo perfiladacon muchos músculos a muchas chicas le dicen que es demasiado atractivo pssss si supieran lo que el y mi hermano son novios guaau párese que no sean visto durante un tanto de esa forma que me gusta dibujar,aaa nonononononono no debo pensar en el yaoi hart sin censura que leo escribo dibujo

Jack:hola Bon ¿como esta Sebastian?-es verdad no se avían visto des de ase una semana realmente están super acaramelados

Bien aunque un poco desanimado y con miedo por lo que paso-rayos lo dije sin pensar Jack me miro un tanto intranquilo que iba hacer después de ser alguien que conozco desde ase mucho tiempo desde que tengo memoria para ser mas precisos el ya sabe lo que paso en nuestra familia la historia como le diría que ahora un hombre nos dijo que trabajaríamos en la pizzeria de breve mente fue una atracción de terror y ahora sera re abierta y trabajaremos como entretenedores

Jack: bueno a le pude decir que después de clases lo iré a ver- me dijo rascando se la nuca era un ambiente incomodo yo solo le tenia que decir la verdad entre camillas

Solo procura pasar a las 5 que tenemos que hacer algo importante si'-le dije un tanto incomoda no podía decirle lo que pasa soy su amiga pero no soy su novia para decirle lo que esta pasando en estos momentos asi que cuando llego el profesor el y ello nos sentamos y esperamos que fuese el reseso Jack y Sebastian se fueron tal ves a el baño a besarse o irse de pinta e ir aun motel y aserlo

me sentía sola mis hermanos y amigos fueron con sus parejas tcht si pudiera estar con la persona que amo con mi dulce...mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una dulce vos esta era de ella aquella chica de pelo castaño orbes color chocolate tez algo clara comfleccion delgada su nariz algo perfilada y labios un tanto tanto gruesos me sorprendí no la había visto como la extrañe pero no iba a dejar que lo supiese

Melody:hola ¿como estas?-dijo un tanto sonrojada comenzando a tomar su sorbete de chocolate debo admitirlo se ve muy tierna así de manera tan lavisca

Mal asta que llegaste y todo mejoro-dije mientas escupía parte de sorbete y se limpiaba como amo cada una de sus facetas-tienes una mancha aquí-dije mientras me acercaba y le limpiaba la mejilla con mi lengua el rostro de Melody era tan hermosa su exceprecion

Idiota no digas esa cosas-dijo mientras sonaba la alarma me tuve que ir pero bueno luego la vería

Ha hola Melody-dije como si no me interesara si solo fue una pequeña broma pronto vi su expresionismo desanimada y dije-no es cierto como no voy a extrañar a la persona que ase mi mundo muy feliz y que amo como si nada amas importa ce-dije viendo como se sonrojaba demasiado

Melody:tonta Bon no digas cosas así-dijo bajando su mirada y dejando su sorberte de chocolate-por favor no se lo que esta pasando siento que algo malo pasara-dijo mientras se fue asta que sonó la campana

* * *

en la tarde

Llegamos con el hombre este estaba esperando pacientemente el se presento realmente siento que no debo confiar en el ni con su amabilidad

Dante:okey ya que esta aquí les voy a dar un paseo por el lugar-dijo con tranquilidad comenzamos a caminar así la entrad el primer salón era muy grande tenia un escenario y unas largas mesas con manteles y gorros de fiesta el piso era como una ajedrez el lugar era decorado con globos -este es la party room uno y sera decorado con pósteres de ustedes aquí estarán Sebstian,Charlotte y Fedderico-hablo señalando el escenario caminamos por dos salas iguales solo que sin escenario eran la party roo luego caminamos por unos pasillos donde estaban los baños luego una sala con un escenario grande con estenografiara de diferente tipo una era de una selva posiblemente del amazonas y otra del océano pacifico tenia unas mesas grandes y largas con sombreros de fiesta al otro lado un puesto de cosas ropa o atuendo de aventureros y piratas-esta sala es de Bonnie bell ella sera reemplazante de sus abuelos Foxy y Mangle esta cueva se llamara-de repente me señalo

pirate cave children-dije algo nerviosa aunque no sonaba mal cueva pirata de niños pero yo que se no se ese lugar me da un tanto de inseguridad

Dante:si exacto este lugar sera tu escenario capitán-dijo saliendo un tipo saludo militar yo salude igual un tanto nerviosa caminamos y encontramos la party room 5,6,7 y 8 era grande luego encontramos un lugar done se encontraba una caja de regalos y juguetes un pequeño escenario donde estaba una pequeña tienda de sombreros en el escenario o mas bien parecían ser la mitad de Paris y la otra de Teddy-este lugar es para ustedes dos aquí entretener y cantar actuaran pequeñas obras con unas marionetas y tu en especial Tedy recibirás a los clientes amablemente -pronto regresamos a la sala pricioal donde fuymo ala parte de atras del telon hay había una mujer y un hombre que nos jalaron comenzaron a tomarnos la medidas de nuestro cuero en interiores aunque me daban ganas de alejarlos de forma brusca por que estaban tocando mi cuerpo luego Dante hablo- bien que dicen sobre esto

Paris:aaa Yo como el mas grande de los seis le informo que su propuesta-de pronto trago áspero-aceptad-que esto es malo

* * *

 **bueno a qui solo responderé que gracias Knight Fujoshi Creepy Cupcake y decirle gracias y saludo a qui la aclaración**

 **(lo ordenare del menor a mayor y pondre para que los pondre)**

 **Paris Fazbear(N.G o Fredberas): 19 años es parecido a pupet y a ballon boy (yaoi)**

 **Teddy Fzbear( o Plustrad): 18 años es parecida a sprigtrap y a gloden (hetero)**

 **Charlotte Fazbear(N.C): 17 años es parecida a chica y toy chica (hetero)**

 **Cherril fazbear( ): 17 años se parese a cupcake (yuri)**

 **Federrico Fazbear( ): 16 años es parecido a toy freddy y a freddy (hetero)**

 **Sebastian Fazbear(N.B): 15 años es parecido a toy bonnie y bonnie (yaoi)**

 **Bonniel Bell(N.F): 14 años es parecida a magle y Foxy (yuri)**

 **Nop Mini sprig se pare se a** **sprigtrap y a gloden por que quise reducir el numero de personajes pero bueno yo lo tomo por época así que goldi y spring son los tara abuelos de estos así mis OC´S que** **aparentaron y suespecie**

 **Melody Isabel shanches: 18 años (así es la escuela también tiene universidad) hibrido:raton**

 **Jack Leonardo Hernandes: 14 años hibrido:Lobo**

 **quería** **decir que pinzo poner un extra en los siguientes capítulos también sirve para aclarar las dudas que tengan y va ser uno por chaper ¿que dicen?**


	3. ¿amor a primera vista?, una verdad

**Gracias por su apoyo y perdóneme la vida por las faltas ortográficas º~º' aparte de que como no tengo escritorio y mi compu es nueva se vuelve esta medio loca**

* * *

Chaper:¿Amor a primera vista?, una verdad

Pvd de Paris

Estaba muy impresionado por la pizzeria esta realmente se demostraba cálida, pero me daba mala espina, la verdad no se que hacer solo por educación acepte la propuesta la verdad yo no quería poner a mis hermanos en esa poción incomoda , sssh cómo deseo que Bonnie Bell ( ), Sebastian ( ), Federico ( ) ,Charlotte ( ) y Cherril ( ) y darles una vida decente el que el estudio sea nuestra lo que debería preocuparnos sea los estudios eso seria bueno pero por desgracia no fui lo bastantemente fuerte para decirles que es lo que paso ese horrible día aun me sigue doliendo lo que me dijo Bon se que solo era una pequeña de tres años pero aun duele aun mas por ser tan indeciso realmente no se ni puedo dejar de pensar que si yo hubiera mentido les y solo a Teddy le digiera lo que paso no seria tan incomodo hablar con ellos de una manera maternal realmente no quiero ser un procrastinador y evadir la responsabilidad de cuidar amis hermanos menores realmente me siento terrible después de todo cuando íbamos a casa no me dirijan ninguna palabra solo caminábamos en silencio se que a de ser agotador y agobiante pasar que hubo una ruptura repentina en nuestra familia se que los seis me quieren y también a Teddy sin en cambio siempre pensé que todos seria perfecto lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer lo que paso

Flasback (Todavía sigue el pvd solo que ala perspectiva de cuando el 7 años)

Era de noche estaba comenzando a llover ´´perros y gatos´´ era raro no era temporada de lluvias así que decidí prender la tele estaba en las noticias raro pues mi hermanita de 3 años la estaba viendo quien sabe tal ves no encontró el control y lo dejo jejejejejeje le iba a cambiar pero raramente creo que escuche Fazbear ese es mi apellido pero que raro pensé luego vi que pasaban la vista donde debería estar el local de atracción de terror pero no lo esta dijeron que se había incendiado pero esta lloviendo no era posible que esto se real las noticias estaban mal digo posiblemente ellos murieron la lluvia solo me reprimía mas, pero que are digo yo no puedo decirle a mis hermanos algo así

 _´´saben este se que esto es malo pero nuestros padres murieron o aun siguen vivos pero desaparecieron así quieren pastel´´_ no eso sonaba mal ´´ _me gusta su compañía oigan porque no se vayámonos de vacaciones a una playa por cierto murieron nuestros padres o desparecieron´´_ eso sonó igual que la primera por que no en la mañana ´´ _a que linda mañana por cierto nuestros padres murieron´´_ eso sonaba peor ´´ _oigan les are las tareas por un año lo mas posible para hacer su letra y que no los regañen´´_ eso sonaba tentador pero no lo suficiente pof que are mis excusas son lo mas terribles que e escuchado aunque seria mejor decírselos mañana luego de dormir en la mañana desperté era temprano agarre el correo y si hay estaba una carta que decía que murieron y lo apenado y que lamentan su gran pesar eso era malo seria mas difícil de lo normal me quede penando por un largo rato luego un una vos me dijo-Que haces despierto a estas horas-voltee a ver y me encontré con Teddy realmente se veía un tanto confundida y no parecía estar alegre

Bueno es que...no podía dormir y por eso decidí bajar para comer algo-dije sonriendo nervioso realmente pensar estar listo pero realmente no se como suavizar el golpe y no era bueno mintiendo así que me asfixia pensar que esta niña osonejo ( ** _Teddy: y te preguntas por que te odio le lanza una silla así la autora)_** me descubriría suspire pesadamente y dije-se que no soy el mejor diciendo malas noticias pero nuestros padres..,

Teddy: Murieron lo se pero hay que decirles a los demás que desaparecieron tal ves no sea la mejor respuesta pero es asertiva digo obvio no les diremos _´´oigan saben nuestros padres murieron y/o ellos nuca volverán´´_ suena mal pero les dará esperanza-dijo cabizbaja y triste y llorando eso explicaba su humor estaba odiaba llorar enfrente de otos por inercia la abrase contra mi pecho luego de estar un rato así la solté pues había dejado de llorar, decidimos preparar el desayuno,cual eran hot cakes con lechera ( ** _Escritora:para quienes no lo sepan es leche condensada un tanto dulce que se usan para restas para postres o para los hot cake y pankeques)_** o mermelada o cajeta dependiendo lo que quieran sus hermanos ellos bajaron de esta forma Bonnie Bell,Cherril, Sebastian,Charlotte y Federico quien no me sorprende que bajase al ultimo pues era un flojo al bajar comieron aunque creo que fue un erro dejar a su libre disposición la mermelada , cajeta y lechera pues veo que Bonnie Bell estaba muy manchada de dulce lo tenia en todas partes a parte que le echo demasiado pues toda es azúcar le hizo que esta subiera a la meza y cantara

Bonnie Bell: quisitera ser la pricesa que siepre vas a amar sin tudar defes saler de corazón como de... bes ser-era una canción que nunca en mi vida escuche pero valla que fue difícil tranquilizar al demonio de mi hermana aunque eso sonó muy tierno por el hecho de su edad todavía le costaba hablar , después de tranquilizarse pregunto con una tierna vos adormilada-Donte etsa papa y mamí?-esto hizo que mi corazón se estrujara como le diria la verdad a una pequeña niña dulce e inocente tanto como su alma se veia como su pelo totalmente blanco no tuvo mas remedio y dije

Yo yo no se donde están...-ella me miro con sus hermosos ojos ámbar confusa-ellos ellos mu..mu...-pronto Teddy me tapo la boca y la abraso y dijo

Teddy: ellos desaparecieron-miro así una parte-y no se si vuelvan pero siempre hay que tener esperanza-la reacción de Bonnie Bell era una mala lo era tanto que las otras parecían insignificantes ella solamente se aparto bruscamente de ella y salio con ojos lloroso así su cuarto trato de no insistir le y aser la sentir peor camine lentamente así su cuarto después de 5 hora a debo ser mal hermano pero le tenia que explicar les sin decirle la verdad pero al tocar ella respondió que me fuera abrí la puerta del cuarto y me encontré con ella estaba abierta la venta y caí agua pues comenzó a llover ase poco la cerré pero ella se alejo de mi me acerque abrasar la pero pero !¿como era posible que de pronto uno lo tuviese de otro color de sus ojos uno mas que otro y su pelo?¡ era realmente raro tenia uno de color negro con pupila blanca y el otro solo tenia unos cuantos rallos de color azul verdes y uno que otro pero visiblemente rojos mas que ambar, ademas su pelo de blanco a rojo negriso esta solo se asusto un poco y dijo

Bonnie bell: Tendo algo en la cada-ella tenia los ojos llorosos y estaba un tanto asustad sentía que realmente quería tener a mamá cerca para que la abrasase

Lo siento no es nada solo observa tus ojos y pelo-dijo mientras mientras

fin del Flashback y de el Pvd

Paris:Auch me duele- dijo el oji-azul se sentí que se caía pues estaba tan distraído que no se dio cuenta que choco con alguien casi se caí de las escalera pues estaba puto de terminar de subirse pero esperando caerse por inercia cerro los ojos esperando el golpe solo sintió como un abraso en su cintura pero al no resistirlo y sentir ese cálido tacto decidió abrir su ojos y se encontró con uno de color purpura estos eran lindos se sonrojo al darse cuenta que las comfecciones de sus rostro era de un chico este lo jalo para de pues soltarlo-lo...lo siento mucho es que estaba distraído- a el chico solo se le quedo observando analizándolo, su pelo negro algo lago que se amaraba en una mini coleta que estaba asía arriba ,sus ojos azules, tez clara con unas cuantas pecas, un lunar en esos labios en los cuales se fijo mas pues eran un tanto gruesos, luego levemente subió su mirada encontrándose con esa pequeña nariz para el perfecta , luego bajo su mirada encontrándose con ese cuello de ese chicos se veía sensible bajo mas vio que el tenia una figura delgada y alta se dio cuenta que el estaba rojo al darse cuenta como veía su apariencia llevaba una chaqueta de color negro al igual que su pantalón de vestir con rallas blancas-aaa tienes lindos ojos-dijo un poco nervioso como no estarlo ese chico era mas alto que el y era bien parecido digo sus ojos violetas pelo blanco le recordaba al que tenia su hermana ase ya mucho tiempo su tez era morena sus labios eran delgados y su nariz era algo chata tenia muchos músculos eso se notaba por su polera blanca y pantalos caqui

?:Tu y todo ser paresen ser muy lindos-dijo mientra veía al pelinegro en a sus ojos el tanto como Paris se sentían un poco extraños juntos-te parese si nos rencontremos en esta cafetería-dijo dándole una dirección-que te párese si nos vemos maña a las 4 a por cierto soy Benjamin

Paris:aa yo soy Paris a pues quisiera decirte gracias y que espero verte hay-dijo mientras se iba corriendo del lugar sonrojado

Benjamin:Sip adiós-dijo sonriendo viendo como aquel chico salia corriendo después de perder lo de su campo visual tomo su teléfono maco un numero y dijo- hola Dante...si el ya callo...aja sera muy fácil...caira rendido ante mi

10 minutos después Pvd de Melody

Iba caminando preocupada realmente se que esta pasando algo malo no se que podrá pasar pero tengo miedo de que pudiera perder ala persona quien mas amo se que suena muy mal el hecho de saber que no podre estar con alguien que realmente amo comienzo a cruzar la calle con emociona hay estaba mi Bonnie Bell pronto escucho que alguien grita mi nombre ella solo fue corriendo rápidamente así mi ella de repente me tira contarla a la asera ella esta sobre mi cuerpo me abrasa fuerte y eso me molesta como me ve sus hermoso ojos ámbar a mis ojos chocolates comienza a acariciar mi pelo ¡por dios estamos en un lugar publico!

Bonnie Bell:Melody eres irresponsable,tonta,despistada torpe,no te gusta meterte en problemas ,cuando te preocupas por mi eres dulce tierna y amable-dijo besando mi pelo y parte de mi oreja-y solo ases que me preocupe mas por ti-¡QUE RAYOS DICE¡ debo admitirlo me gusta lo que dice es algo que amo de ella

Paris:¡ESTÁN EN UN LUGAR PUBLICO NO AGAN ESO¡-pronto escuche la vos de Paris este le dio un zape auch eso le debió doler suspira y dice-esta bien Bon Vamonos-dijo sujetándola y llevándosela le los de manos eso me duele demasiado

Bonnie Bell: Melody nos vemos en la escuela y salimos así el parque en el restaurante de siempre-me sonroje realmente íbamos a un restaurante familiar espero que se mañana

fin

* * *

 _ **absolent Children:gracias por tu rewio aunque me alegro que te gustara la historia perdóname por mi ortografía así no soy amigo seria amiga**_

 _ **kinght fugoshi Creppy Cupcake:Gracias por la galleta, no te preocupes y si Bonnie Bell es el nombre de y si se supone que suene a Bonnie por algo que tengo planeado mujajajaja bueno gracias por tu apoyo**_


	4. desastre de cita y una confecion rara

**S** **olo quiero aclarar que los espacios entre los parentecis es a quienes representan**

* * *

Chaper: Un desastre de cita y una confecciona rara

Pvd Charlotte

Me gustaría que mi familia sugiera como antes, me levante para dirigirme ala casa me toca preparar la cena, pero no se puede recuerdo cuando yo tenia los ojos de color violeta, bueno aun los tengo pero ahora uso pupilentes solo en ocasiones uso lentes, a bueno simplemente espero que no me vistan igual que mi abue Toy Chica me moriría de la vergüenza si Adres o mis amigos y compañeros me vieran así psss , a que no puede ser Bonnie Bell esta siendo arrastrada por Paris por eso todos se me quedan viendo, decidí ir por el camino largo cabizbaja me encuentro con unos pies acercándose así mi dirección me voy así la derecha y ir así su izquierda rayos estuvimos así por un rato casi asiendo un vals a media asera asta que dije-por que no te apuras y me dejas pasar de una ves idiota-dije ya molesta asta la coronilla

?:lo siento estoy distraído pensando en...- levanto el rostro y me encontré con Andres aquel chico de tez morena pelo morado obscuro ojos amarillos anaranjados es un centímetro mas alto que yo muy masculino-o Chatlotte quería preguntarte si- dijo rascando se la cabeza estaba nervioso al igual que yo somo amigos des de siempre pro yo quiero ser mas que eso no se si sienta igual-si ¿Quieressalirconmigo?- pero si entendí que quería tener una cita conmigo esto es bueno yo asentí sonrojada-de verdad nos vemos en este restaurarte es familiar así nos vemos después-me dio un pape lito sacándolo de esa hermosa chamarra de cuero que tapaba parte de su camisa blanca y su pantalón negro por dios es tan apuesto me fui de hay después de el estaba tan feliz que les hice una cena de gloria

Bonnie Bell:Guuu es asombroso mañana tengo una cita con Melody y esta cena es hermoso-dijo mi hermanita muy feliz mientras comía yo me le acerque y le moví el fleco a su oído viendo ese parche sobre ojo izquierdo realmente me acuerdo cuando esta lo tenia normal a ves ses se le aclara pero solo cuando esta con es chica

Cherril:o tal ves solo quieren que sea mejor la cena de mañana que me toca pero recuerden que mañana tenemos que ir a trabajar-realmente los días Martes vamos a comer o pedimos algo pues para que su nombre suena como cereza en ingles no sabe cocinar nada de nada no sabemos como lo ase pero...

Flash back (un sigue el pvd)

Era la primera ves que cocinaba un pastel para mis hermanitos por suerte no salio mal salio delicioso Federico y Paris luchaban por comer el pastel pero Federico gano aunque de repente llego Bonniel Bell y Teddy. ellas se acabaron el pastel

Bonnie Bell:lo siento el pastel se acabo es que estaba muy rico como para de comer-dijo mientras veía a Teddy y esta decía que si de repente llego Cherril

Cherril:Oye Federico quieres comer de mi paste-esta estaba con una mano en cintura y lo veía a los ojos

Federico:encerio gracias-todo iba bien asta que trajo el pastel en ves de pare serlo parecía estar vivo por que tenia dos ojo y aun parpadeaban eta agarro una cuchara y agarro parte del pastel y trato de meterla en su boca pero el la esquivo así por un rato asta que

Cherril:por que no quieres comer mi paste-dijo enojada tratando de ponerle el pastel en la boca-Sebastia sujeta a Federico

Federico:E por que la ayudas-tratando de zafarse de Sebastian que casi logra luego llego Paris ayudarlo

Paris:ten temereses todo

Fin del Flash back

bonnie Bell:oye en que estas pensando- dijo mirándome de reojo con una ceja alsada no le quiero decirles así que solo me quejar

Charlotte:En que por poco no llegamos por tu culpa-dije mirándola ella ya no dijo mas después de lavar los trastes me fui a dormir sera un gran día

Fin del Pvd y

Después de que se durmieran todos acepción de una chica de pelo rosa ojos amarillos comfleccion delgada pero muy curvosa labios de gruesos nariz ni chata ni respingaba orejas de oso y de su estatura 1.75 no podía dormir pensando en aquella chica de pelo rubio ojos Purpuras naturales tez clara con un lunar en sus labios un tanto delgados nariz una tanto chata altura 1.70 su cuerpo no tan marcado pero si algo curvoso

Pvd Cherril

no se que le pasa con ese chico se que irán a una cita no entiendo se que le debería decir lo que siento se que tal ves no pasara nada solo que se distancie e mi pero yo se que toda al sociedad dirá que estoy mal pero no se ella siempre tan dulce me gusta que ella cocine se que es hipócrita lo que hago por el hecho de que cocino mal para que ella pueda elegir la comida pero que sera si yo no se que hacer cuando ella se distancie por lo que pasa solo quiero que ella diga te quiero a mi en especial pero siempre lo generaliza tal ves ya debería dormir

en la mañana

al despertarme me bañe,cambie y desayune al llegar a la escuela me encontré con Jesica esa chica de pelo negro ojos morados tez morena 1.72 de estatura

Jesica:hola Cup-dijo dándome un abraso sonrojada-¿Como te va?-dijo susurrando nunca entendí el porque siempre hace eso aunque es tierna cuando me llama primavera en ingles porque una ves ella escucho a Bon llamarme a mi si saber la verdad tras ese nombre su inocencia es lo que mas me agrada de ella

Na estado mejor oye y si vamos a ese restaurante familiar después de la escuela-dije mas como una orden y vi como esta se sonrojo fuertemente y asintió después entro el profe realmente no puse atención asta que dio el ultimo toque este era de salida agarre mis cosas Jessica fue caminado asía mi

Jesica:oye vamos ya al restaurante o esperamos unos cuartos minutos para ir en lo que nos cambiamos-dijo pronto vi como Charlotte se iba con Andres como odio a ese tonto

Si de hecho vamos de una ves-dije tomando su mano y lle bandola asiendo tratando de que me vieran ellos al voltea verla a ver mire que estaba feliz y sonrojada al mismo tiempo al ver que llegamos al lugar entramos y nos sentamos en una mesa un tanto lejana vi así el costado de su cabeza viendo que ella y Andres llegaron-pido lo que quieras yo invito

Jesica:Gracias-cuando llego la mesera y pedimos luego escuche como alguien gritaba mi nombre esta era mi hermanos y sus parejas aunque Paris estaba con un chico que no hemos visto entonces todos nos sentamos junto a lo cual a Jesi iso enojar eso luego de comer Melody propuso una peli pero al revisar el reloj teníamos que irnos nos disculpamos y nos fuimos pero Jesi nos siguió lo se por que sentí su presencia yo ya no lo soporte mas me asegure de distraer a Charlotte para alejarla asta el ultimo al ver un callejón la empuje

Charlotte:oye por que hiciste eso?-dijo con esos labios que pensarlo tenerlos es en lo único en que pensaba en besarla pero escuche algo así que me apresure y

No se pero me siento rara cerca de alguien muy cercana y esa persona es muy bonita y tierna y si soy homo como Paris Bon y Sebas- dije mirando la directo por alguna rason ella no iso nada creo que no me explique me dio una mirada de ¿que quieres que te de consejos?-y esa persona es ...-pronto escuche una vos era la de Jesica dijo Yo TAMBIÉN ME SIENTO ASÍ la voltee a ver estaba roja salio corriendo y sonrojada por alguna rason sentí que ella me como vio sentí que eso me toco el corazón

* * *

en el resto del camino no dije nada solo me que de callada y Charlotte solo dijo bueno solo tendrás que hablar con ella porque sienten igual no se pero al acercarme a ella no sentí nada mas que cierta tentación pero cuando estoy con Jesi siento muy diferente y lo que dijo me iso sentir muy bien demasiado estaba tan distraída que no medí cuenta cuando llegamos al entrar fuimos al back estage hay había 7 trajes...

Fin de pvd

El primero en que se lo llevaran fue el pelinegro cual al salir tenia su pelo suelto muy bien acomodado en dos flecos este se había recortado un poco su ropa ahora era un saco corte militar negro con dos rallas blancas en el final de las manga pantalón azul marino zapatos cafés tenia pitado dos chapitas de color rojotenia pitado tenia pitado dos chapitas de color rojo

la segunda fue Teddy quien también vestía un saco que no se cierra dorado con botones blancos una blusa de vestir caqui con un moño azul marino con un sombrero del mismo color pantalón dorado algo obscuro zapatos negros

la tercera fue Cherril esta traía un sombrero de color amarillo con un listón rojo una camisa polo de manga larga color blanca con rallas azul pantalón café claro pantalón blanco tenia pitado dos chapitas de color rojo

la cuarta era Charlotte tenia un vestido de noche largo de atrás pero del frente corto asta las rodilla amarillo chal amarillo pálido demasiado botas asta las rodillas naranjas y un moño atado en su coleta de color naranja rojizo dos chapitas de color rojo

el cuarto fue Federico ojos celestes pelo café tez clara con unas cuantas pacas comflecion delgada usa una chaqueta blanca con una camisa negra con un moño negro un sombrero de copa negro pequeño con una cita de color rojo en forma de moño pantalón negro y zapatos blancos tenia pitado dos chapitas de color rojo

el sexto fue Sebastian quien llevaba puesto una camisa de gala blanca un chaleco negro con pantalón negro zapatos de color rojo vino y un moño de color rojo claro

el séptima fue Bonnie Bell quien tenia un saco color negro estilo pirata con detalles rojos vino y amarillos largo asta los tobillos unas botas de color blanco con broches dorados asta las rodillas un pantalón remangado negro con una cinta en su cintura de color rojo camisa blanca con un chaleco negro un parche blanco con una calavera negra y un lindo sombrero pirata negro tenia pitado dos chapitas de color rojo

Dante:se ven muy bien bueno aquí están los guardias de seguridad Roxan(la ex de Bonnie) John (ex de Sebastian) y darwin (ex de Paris)-los 3 hermanos quedaron estáticos muy nerviosos solo se que doran viendo lo que pasaba sin mencionar algo Dante sonrió por sus adentros-Bien a trabajar

* * *

 _ **Knight Fujoshi Creepy Cupcake: gracias sip se transforman... por cada trauma que obtienen de hecho el siguiente capitulo los pondré y el punto de vista de cada uno aunque van cambiando su apariencia en gravedad a como lo sintieron**_

 _ **Absolent Children:No te preocupes y gracias y por su apoyo**_


	5. un trabajo incomodo y una molestia

**hola perdón por tarda de actualizar y mas por mi ortografía así solo tal ves por este capitulo al principio voy a contestar los reviews al principio asi aqui va ser un tipo capitulo especial mas el capitulo**

 **Knight Fujoshi Creepy Cupcake:sip me inspire en eso, Todos los Nightmare menos Cherril:¡probar el pastel numero 21 de Cherril esta demente¡**

 **Cherril:¬₪¬' no cocino tan mal**

 **Escritora:pero si casi te arestan por un supuesto intento de asesinato después de que tu profe lo probo, pero en fin, en cerio te dio ganas de dibujarlos yo los estoy dibujando pero siempre por error los borro °~° y si esperaba esa reacción de todos ya lo tenia fríamente tramado muajajajajajajajajajajacofcof-se haga con su saliva-en fin**

 **NikkiTheFoxKawai:Holiwis me alegra que te guste**

 **Danxart1: gracias por tu apoyo. que bueno que te parezca interesante , y si voy tratar de tener buena ortografía**

* * *

Especial:soy viviente Pesadillas por e? (es para aclara lo que paso y por que se convirtieron en Nightmare son especiales que pienso subir junto ala historia el jueves no pregunten por que lo subí un sabados)

(11 años atrás)Pvd de Bonnie Bell de 3 años

No era verdad yo realmente no quiero creer porque a mi a nosotros se que soy pequeña tengo 3 años realmente no se si es verdad mis papás nos abandonaron que hice me porte mal para que nos abandonara y no se que voy hacer ellos no saben lo arrepentida que estoy solo quisiera que ya no hubiera nada mas que empeorara me veo al espejo en mi cuarto este así resaltar todo el contorna de la habitación o eso es lo que pude ver mi vista no puedo ver bien todo se hace muy borroso negro es raro yo no se que sera de mi si no soy una persona persona per..sona me siento cansada pero trate de acercarme a mi ventana para abrirla y respirar bien

-en el sueño-

estaba en un lugar obscuro hay un espejo en frente pero no hay nadie parpadee un poco y me vi era muy rara me sentí nerviosa estaba parada paresia de unos unos bueno realmente ya era una niña grande era alta tenia el pelo rojo con negro eso es raro mi piel era blanca demasiada mis ojos son rojos como si nada tengo unos cuantas heridas en mis piernas cara y como se llama es parte de puerco que esta entre la cabeza creo y los hombros si si se llama no? pare se que deja ver unas parte rojas y otras blancas mas en esa zona y mis piernas no entiendo ahora que veo mejor tengo heridas en mi boca mis dientes creo son pequeños pero parasen poder cortar tengo una lengua metálica eso es raro pero muevo mi boca y rió luego digo-que te parece cabo pirata no crees que deberías ir ala encenada pirata para...o me tienes miedo a a las caída ver como tus huesos son hechos muebles como te quitan el rostro o que los rompan desgarren tu piel los perros salvajes-vuelvo a reír-pues solo deberías tenerme miedo a mi pues yo te buscare no te esconderás de mi pues te matare tus seres queridos y a ti voy a dejarte vivir viendo asta que veas como acabe con todos tus seres queridos luego te matare a ti no crees que es divertido-dije con una sonrisa muy re tosida en ese momento me aleje corriendo de hay no era verdad como me puedo convertirme en un moustro, ¡espera¡ eso es por que se fueron sabían que me convertir en esto pronto escuche la vos de un niño de 2 años mayor que yo este era pelirrojo tez clara unos ojos negros con pupila blanca era alto tenia una mascara de Foxy el estaba llorando es esperen desde cuando tengo un vocabulario tan largo y explicito no se me importa menos eso pero por alguna razón tengo que acercarme a ese chico al acercarme no todo era negro solo por unos momentos cuando lo vi un fragmento de piso y de lo que parecía ser cielo se volvió gris como si hubiera manchado mi corazón con una esperanza un tanto diminuta que iso que en un breve momento se volviera una parte gris apenas, el me dijo-hola lo siento por a verte echo que sus padres...bueno se que es malo pero yo se que eres una persona buena pero eso morirá dentro de poco todo cambiara para ti y tu familia pero te asegura que de alguna manera ellos regresaran solo debes cuidarte de-de pronto ya no escuche nada solo vi como este movía sus labios de pronto sentí como si me aventaran una cubeta de agua en la cara

-fin del sueño-

al desperté aun mi vista estaba un tanto nublada escuche golpes en la puerta pensé que era es moustro así que con una vos que sonaba enojada le dije que se fueza de aquí pronto escuche como se abría y alguien caminaba así mi me aleje pensando que venia por mi pero raramente sentí unos cálidos brasos al comenzar a parpadear y vi mejor era Paris yo ya no soporte la presión y comen se a sollozar mis ojos se inundaron de lagrimas demasiado el se me quedo viendo así que pregunte si tenia algo a lo cual solo observo mis ojos y pelo luego de un rato el se fue me vi en el espejo pero callo un trueno parece que esta lloviendo fuertemente al igual que tronando al mirarme entendí lo que dijo mi pelo blanco era negro rojizo mis ojos tenían diferente color uno rojo azul y verde con un poco de ámbar escuche la vos de mis sueños-no te preocupes todo esta bien no es nada malo solo relájate si- asentí lentamente

4 años despues

yo ya había superado la nueva forma que tuve y va a la escuela tengo ami mejor amigo Jack quien raramente siempre pregunta sobre mi hermano y de mi solo lo suficiente para que el y yo seamos amigos de hecho los mejores mi abuela mangle nos regaño al principio al ver mi pelo rojo negriso y nuevo color de ojos pero bueno la abuela Bonnie ,quien por ella me dieron este nombre,aunque siempre se enoja por que le digamos así y que le digamos abuelo es raro tiene una apariencia un tanto de mujer o femenina. me dijo que la razón por la que nos lleva vamos bien es por que somos canino y por que pregunta tanto acerca de mi hermano es por ser un conejo y que debería tener cuidado que le pude hacer maldades pero me la juego como sea como siempre tengo que ir caminando con mi abuelo Freddy y Fredelley (toy freddy)como amo cuando cocina y va directo así allá asta que me encontré con una mujer alta y hermosa ce acerco y me cargo no procese lo que dijo asta que vi como esta me llevaba a un callejón pensé lo peor asta que me di cuenta que me llevaba asía una tipo habitación sin sonido fueron muy crueles con esa mujer la razón por la que me trajo fue que si no lo así no le de volverían a su hija realmente no se que sentir ante eso pues al desaparecer mis padres al corta edad de tres nunca pude apreciar lo que se siente estar en el cálido amamanto de una madre o que mi padre me revolviera el pelo y me dijera princesa suena egoísta desconsiderado y malo pero eso deseo ,párese que estuve metida tanto en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que ya me avían atado no se que decir un hombre le dio la niña en los brasos de su madre las dos lloraron muy fuertemente a los hombres pareció desagradar les así que ala joven madre la golpearon ella paro de sollozar fuertemente de sus ojos morados por los golpes salían lagrimas crudas la hija asustada se apego a su madre y me susurro que le perdonara pero como no medí cuenta que yo tengo un poco de odio así a ella solo calle luego de eso los hombres se acercaron a mi y trate no mostrar temor ellos solo me dieron una paliza al principio me golpearon en el rostro mi boca sangraba tosí un poco de sangre mis ojos se pusieron morados por los moretones al igual que parte de mi cara con unas tijeras de jardinería en mano a mis orejas de zorro les hicieron cortes largos y profundos tanto que cayeron pedazos de piel al igual que en mi cola cual primero afeitaron cortaron un poco pero no lo suficiente como para que esta no volviera crecer y con un cuchillo lo entraron por la boca de mi estomago lo cual me iso vomitar un poco de sangre en la parte casi llegando ami cuello me provocaron una leve cortada para luego enterrarlo fuertemente en mi cuello le hicieron unos cortes algo profundos yo solo gritaba sollozaba gemía suplicaba por el dolor insoportable casi cuando pierdo mi conciencia me dan una fuerte cachetada y me pide que cuente en retroceso desde el 5000 así comen se mientras mis manos parecían que querían estirarse , retorcerse y romperse así misma ellos al darse cuenta las agarran las ponen en una mesa y les clavan un cuchillo e las muñecas ellos dijeron que no querían parar y con cortarme las alas no me escape ria así que agarraron mis piernas y clavaron un cuchillo y lo comenzaron abajar asta la rodilla luego en la otra lo hicieron desde la rodilla asta los tobillos y en mis pies tobillos y dedos les hicieron cortes al acabar me pidieron sonreír lo cual me negué y me desclavaron el cuchillo de las manos uno me agro de estas y el otro me corto el linea todo mi braso en el otro lo cortaron de manera en la que lograron quitarme parte de la piel después me aventaron muchas beses contra la pared luego se aburrieron y me dejaron en ese momento llego la mujer me abraso y me ayudo a escapar con la diferencia que esta me llevo a su casa me ayudo a bañarme y limpiar mis heridas luego la cuna persona de no se unos 11 años llego y hablo-mamá esta niña nos ayudo a mi en especial yo que podre hacer por ella-dijo al ver su pelo castaño ojos chocolate un tanto morena me parecí algo especial aunque me dio un poco de pena que me mirara desnuda bañándome

la señora:si por su puesto Melody trai me el botiquín en la cocina-Melody es un bonito nombre después de bañarme ella con una tulla me cubrió llego Melody le entrego las gasas me pidió que me sentar en la tapa del escusado lo hice ella agarro un algodón y le puso agua oxigenada y limpio mis heridas rallos eso dolía demasiado ardía solo hice una mueca tratando de no gritar pues Melody me veía fijamente todo mi cuerpo desnudo y herido

Melody:no te sientas incomoda puedes gritar si es que te duele solo aslo no aguantes el dolor-dijo mirando mi rostro por suerte mi pelo cubrió mi rostro pues me sonroje levemente por eso después su mamá me puso vendas y dijo que podía quedarme lo cual negué y me fui de hay sin decir mas pues no quera que ellas me ayudaran demasiado así que llegue a casa me cambie de ropa pues estaba toda rota y con sangre las limpie así que luego note un cambie tenia los dientes más pequeños pero afilados una lengua metálica y larga más mis grandes heridas después que prendí la luz me sentí asustada mientras vi la luz luego me puse normal no entendí pero bueno nunca olvidare es nombre y aspecto se que tiene algo especial así que Melody tratare y dese con toda mi alma volverte a encontrar Melody

* * *

Chaper:un trabajo incomodo y una molestia en el trabajo

Pvd Teddy

No se que se trae de es tipo acaso crees que no se sentirán incómodos con el hecho de que literalmente contrataron a sus enemigos pues me acuerdo que Jonh aun quiere a Sebastian y que Roxan va aprovechar esto para volver a salir con esta oportunidad y peor Darwin este se aprovechara de el hecho de que Paris no tiene pareja y volverá a a serle cosas malas a el no se pero me preocupa mucho el hecho de que ellos en especial a Bon digo que sera Melody es un tanto necesitada así el hecho de que esta no tiene tanta seguridad sobre la fidelidad de mi hermana pues esta tiene rendidas a muchas y mucho menos con el echo que Roxan es zo.. digo esa dulce chica que siempre esta saliendo con muchos y muchas con la intención de sus mas bajos instintos

Comenzó el Show yo revivirla a los clientela con una sonrisa para que luego un mesero de muchos que contrataron los lleve a su mesa y tomar su orden luego entro una familia que se notaba que era fresa

Hola buenos días mi nombre es Spring Golde y bienvenidos a la nueva y mejorada Freddy Fazbear pizza espero que yo y mis hermanos podamos servirles-les dije amablemente pero la niña solo bufo y se fue caminado indignada y sus padres bueno ellos solo mostraron una gran falta de educación realmente odio ese tipo de personas pero no puedo hacer mas después de un rato comen so el show

Federico/Toy Alfredo:Hola niños-dijo muchos niños contentaron con un hola mientras la fresa solo bufaba-bueno espero que se la estén pasando bien y que lo meseros los atiendan de igual manera-dio una leve risa lo cual los niños sonrieron mientras la fresa solo sacaba la lengua

Sebastian/Toy Bonbon:No crees que son adorables estos niños son una monada-los niños sonrieron luego de que algunas mujeres digieran aaa-eo es algo lindo no pero bueno que quieren que toquemos?

Charlotte/Chia:sip pero no olvidemos que la pizza es la mejor no creen pero bueno ustedes niños son los espacial aquí con estas lindas princesa y super heroínas o los pequeños super héroes mas fuertes que hulk o goku-todos los niños sonrieron y comenzaron a cantar mi hermanos luego dijeron que ahora le toca a Bon

Bonnie bell/Fangle:arg mi nombre es Fangle Lady Pirat normal voy a estar en la pirat kid cove donde ustedes mis marineros de agua dulce me verán viajar ala encenada pirata bueno-comenzó a contar como cruzo los 7 mares en busca de un tesoro realmente todos los niños están entretenidos eso pensé asta que me encontré con esa pequeña niña-¿algún voluntario para subir a qui cual sera mi nuevo amigo de aguas dulces-muchos niños subieron las manos ella comen so a ver a todos -tu-señalo a la fresa

Fresa:yo ha sueñas chica tu ropa están anticuada y fea que no me gustaría estar hay-algunos niño hicieron el sonido de burla y otros solo la miraron después a Bon

Bonnie bell/Fangle:bueno vemos que hay alguien aquí que no quiere pero bueno escogeremos a otros-dijo sin mirarla o traer algún tipo de remordimiento-okey que hay de ti marinero de agua dulce-mi hermana señalo a un pequeño niño de tal ves unos 6 años ella fue y lo cargo como si no pesara y dio una pirueta en el aire para caer de pie arriba del escenario con el niño en brasos como una profesional que era en gimnasia tos se le que doran viendo impresionados

Fresa:que por que a el y no a mi digo soy mas bonita y rica que este feo,pobretón y horrible-el niño parecía dolido por lo cual se acerco bon,lo cargo y le puso un palia cate rojo completamente sin ningún estampado en la cabeza le dio una espada de madera y un pequeño parche

Bonnie bel/fangle:lo siento no quiero arinuar tu estilo y elegancia nosotros iremos a la encenada pirata no es cierto pequeño marinero-el pequeño asintió y comenzaron con el show eso fue muy divertido asta le fresa no dijo mas solo se amargo en su lugar fue genial y muy divertido ver como este se retorcía el entrecejo de odio fue genial jajajajjaja luego llego nuestro turno yo me pare de lado de Paris

Paris/Pupet Boy:Hola niños mi nombre es Pupet Boy pueden verme en la Priz Corner junto a mi hermana Spring Golden -me fui a su lado y todos los niños saludaron excepto la fresa que aun seguía enfadad

Niños no creen que de veríamos cantar algo?-todos dijeron si y a guitaron las manos con rapidez luego comenzamos a cantar todos sonreían fue divertido Sebastian Charlotte incluso Federico tomaron las ordenes de los clientes fue así asta que llego el final de la jornada

Jonh:Hola Sebastian te ves muy bien con esa ropa- ese malvado comen so a coquetear con Sebas este solamente gruño levemente-no seas así solo perdóname

Sebastian:solo vete me tengo que cambiar-dijo enfadado decidí irme los deje solos

Fin del pvd Teddy

Jonh:vamos lindura no puedes estar bromeando yo ta te e visto si ropa y a mi merced a caso no te acuerda-dijo impidiendo que el oji-verde este desvió su mirada de el Jonh se acerco a su cuello y lo beso levemente este solo trato de alejarlo sacando u pequeño gemido-ves tu cuerpo aun sigue reaccionando así mis acciones-sonrió

Sebastian:no es cierto solo que tu eres un inmbesil-dijo tratando de alejar a Jonh este chico de pelo naranja ojos azul marino tez morena musculoso y alto que vestía con el clásico uniforme de guardia es decir una camisa de vestir azul con una corbata una placa de seguridad con la cara de Freddy de los viejos animatronicos y un pantalón negro al igual que los zapatos

(va a ver un poco de lime/violación)

Jonh:ooo veo que no as cambiado nada en ese entonces no te importara que haga esto-después beso esos delicados labios rosados,este trata de alejarlo consiguiendo que el oji-azul agarra de sus muñecas y las pone arriba de su cabeza para después quitarse la corbata y atándola en sus manos lo suficiente mente fuerte para que no se desatara en un buen rato -veo que ahora estas a mi disposición-el acaricio la mejilla de conejo quien solo frunció el ceño antes de gemir por el repentino beso de lengua que el peli-naranja le dio este le incitaba a seguirlo pero este solo se alejaba asta que se topo con el casillero lo cual iso que Jonh profundizara el beso haciendo que el oji-azul explorara nuevamente la húmeda cavidad del peli morado azulado provocando que salieran pequeños gemidos ahogados por la boca de John luego bajo sus besos asta su cuello que pronto se volvieron mordidas dejando una que otra marca paro en seco al ver otras en el pecho del chico pues ya le había desabrochado la camisa del conejo-valla ya tienes pareja-lo soltó viendo como el chico comenzaba a llorar le dio un corto beso para decirle-no voy a dejarte pero te prometo que dejaras a es chico por mi-dijo para darse media e irse de hay después Sebastian cambio su ropa e irse corriendo bajo la lluvia a su casa pero antes de llegar se encontró con Jack quien lo atrapo entre sus brasos pues se iba a resbalar

Pvd de Jack

iba camino a mi casa cuando me encontré con Sebastian corriendo paresia llorar así que lo atrape y lo abrase estaba alterado su respiración era rápida y parecía intranquilo

Sebastian estas bien, te paso algo malo?-dije preocupando mostró su cara si estaba llorando así que me abraso muy fuerte sentía como sollozaba-no te preocupes todo esta bien shhh-le murmure y comen so a caricia su pelo no se que decir

Sebastian:lo siento perdóname-susurro eso iso que me estremeciera ¿que significaba a que se refería con eso? luego comen so a sollozar mas

No entiendo a que te refieres?-dije me acerque a limpiarles las lagrimas el solo dio un pesado suspiro

Sebastian:Jack a mi y mis hermanos nos contrato un hombre a la fuerza y contrato a mi ex y a también de bon y paris-dijo lloroso es decir eso estaba mal ese tipo se la va a ver con migo pero no te algo rojo mas fresco como si se hubiese sido recientemente pues la que yo estoy seguro que le hice era morado rojizo estas eran rojas

quien te iso esto?-dije realmente no confió en Jonh el siempre quiso a Sebastian para el de una manera pervertida de hecho no le importarse lo que le pasara si le dolía ,si estaba mal, o como le va no el simplemente lo así sin entender porque el lo dejo lo trataba como su toy boy (escritora:toy boy es una manera designativa para decirle a alguien juguete sexual o amante generalmente este es joven) sin importarle que el si lo quería

Sebastian: Fue Jonh puse resistencia pero el me ato adarce cuenta que tenia marcas tus marcas paro por suerte y el me dijo que me separaría de ti...por favor no me dejes, t...te amo-esas palabras son las que me reconfortan pero el me mostró sus manos tenían marcas de ataduras un poco rojas pero por su pálida piel se notaba de pronto estornudo

Creo que de veríamos entrar a mi casa esta lloviendo y te puedes enfermar-dije llevándolo a mi casa no había problemas mis padres no estaban

Sebastian:no están tus padres se supone que deberían haber llegado hoy?-realmente si pero no había tanto problema que mis papás vieran a Sebastian ya sabían que era mi novio y lo aprobaron

No están aun tiene trabajo cendran la próxima semana no te preocupes así te recomiendo ir a bañar que te puedes enfermar

-despues de un rato...

después de que Sebastian se baño le di una pijama después yo lo hice los dos dormimos juntos abrasados yo desperté primero me quede observando como dormí no había problema pues mañana era sábado no me importo el hecho de que su familia mas específicamente Bon me mataran con la mirada bien hay un dicho´´ si las miradas mataran ya habrían muchos muertos´´ pero bueno es eso o tal ves me dirían per y yo bueno muchos piensan que siempre lo hacemos todo el tiempo pero bueno ellos son de los pervertidos aunque no me importa con tal de ver a el dormido como su cálida respiración era tranquila y su rostro era pacifico o como su sedoso pelo estaba entre mis dedos a veses con un ligero sonrojo y como este solo se movía levente en busca que lo siga abrasando acomode unos mechones detrás de su oreja

We're waiting every night To finally roam and invite Newcomers to play with us For many years we've been all alone We're forced to be still and play-escuche el ringoton de mi celular así que lo agarre antes de que Sebastian se despertara pues ya estaba moviéndose, aparte odio que interrumpan estos momentos con el

hola Bon...si el esta aquí...ya te dije no lo hicimos...cállate no digas eso...bueno...okey...lo llevare en unos días...si si si lo llevare a las 4-no puede ser odió cuando este hace esto mejor me baño después de eso regrese al cuarto pero al perecer Sebas se despertó así que me fui a la cocina debido a que me atrajo un exquisito olor

¿:oye porque no te pones algo de ropa se que es tu casa pero se decente y no intentes algo pever-vi que el estaba cocinando unos ricos chilaquiles con salsa verde con jugo de naranja y puso unas tostada y un frasco de mermelada-lo siento pero puedes ayudarme a abrir este fresco-como amo cu rostro ladeado y sonrojado es un faceta linda de el así que no dije mas y abrí el fresco-gracias así antes de comer ponte ropa-dijo deforma tipo amenaza con un cucharon en mano isa que me fui a vestirme después de comer fuimos al cine al llegar las 4 nos despedimos aunque lo admito le hice algo que lo avergonzar y que Bon se quisiera lanzar así mi para asesinarme eso fue pero Federico la agarro para que no cometiera un asesinato

* * *

 **perdon por tardar tanto en actualizar aunque creo que me falta algo**

 **Teddy:ya respondiste los reviews**

 **escritora:bueno adiós y gracias por su apoyo se despide la capitana oso de felpa adiós**


	6. una tragedia del pasado y un secuestro

**Lo siento por la tardanza mes patrio es decir el 16 y 15 bueno la escuela nueva nuevos compañeros y etc pero el punto es que me pusieron tarea a montones**

 **advertencias**

 **insinuaciones** **sexuales, acoso ,lenguaje y** **vulgar mas la letra de tell your word , genocidio shota y dream your dream derechos a sus respectivos dueños**

 **Chaper:una tragedia del pasado y un secuestro**

 **Especial: Genocidio Shota (por tardar tanto en actualizar)**

* * *

pvd Sebastian (hace 2 años atrás)

bueno no entiendo como me convensio para venir a aquí se que no es malo escuchar canciones de aficionados pero por lo menos que no canten como esa chica que no canta sino parece que un gato encelo gruñe vorazmente pero bueno no puede empeorar pronto siento una mano en el culo pero de seguro es Jonh jugando

?:hey presiosura no crees que deberíamos ir a una habitación-voltee y me encontré con un chico de 18 años pero otro lo aleja y dice

?:ja esta hermosura de un lindo culo cuerpo esbelto-posa su mano en mi cintura y otra en mi trasero-creo que yo deberíamos ir a una habitación-otra persona quien me alejo de ellos

?:lo siento se que mis tontos amigos en especial Adrean no sabe como comportarse-fiu por lo menos alguien decente al menos eso pense asta que fuimos así una parte obscura donde casi me besar pero lo aleje donde rayos esta jonh cuando lo necesitas se supone que somos pareja como sea me senté en una mesa todp iba bien asta que

presentadora:bueno ya que acabamos de escuchar a Fernando ahora escucharemos- valla que es para revisar y buscar las cosas-Sebastian Fazbear-quien me inscribió pero Joder ya me frege bueno no puede ser algo malo al pararme e ir al escenario noto que los mismos chicos de 18 a 20 años me coquetea

Hey, ustedes chicos shotacon molestos, asquerosos y tontos Si tanto les gusto, entonces Hínquense y ladren ¿que tiene de bueno el shotacon? sigo sin entender,vete a tu casa ¿Estúpido que es lo que quieres? Fan yaoi, pervertido vete* ya~~! Tu orientación sexual, realmente esta completamente mal Rápido, vete al hospital y ahí muérete de una vez *¿Porque tu sigues aquí? ¿Qué es lo que tengo de bueno? Espera.. tu ¿Que demonios haces? Para, no me gusta waa~~ Espera, ¿No vas muy rápido? Por lo menos dame 21 Ya veras, te golpeare Pero esto me gusta un* poco Así que hay, mas chicos como tu este país no me esta gustando Vete y has algo de provecho Por que me estas volviendo loco ¿Porque se siente tan bien? vamos, así aw ahhh Es mentira es un sueño Esto no, debería gustarme ¿a que has venido? Idiota, este no es tu trabajo hasta que quede satisfecho va~mos a* hacerlo(¿¡?) en este, mundo lleno de shotacon todos están locos por mi Un genocidio shotacon haré que se vayan por que shota soy Sebastian Fazbear  
no hay nadie mas Es un genocidio shotacon El shotacon genocidio es Genocidio el shotacon sera shota soy Sebastian Fazbear solo yo genocidio shotacon Cometeré un "Genocidio shota" Los chicos mis esclavos serán renace~rán con un "complejo* Sebastian  
esa

ellos solo se fueron indignados es cierto me gusta ser un shota pero no me gustan los pevertido cuando me iba abajar vi que jonh estaba..

* * *

Pvd Federico

Me molesta el hecho de que Jonh le aya hecho eso a mi hermanito se que para muchos soy un amargado pero que puedo hacer amo a mi familia trato de no hacer muy notoria mi presencia por el hecho que destruyo y transformo la vida como era antes tan nostálgico quisiera tener a mi hermanita como una pequeña de 3 años para poder estar y jugar con ella y si no me hubiera acobardado ella no tendría heridas que están en la mayor parte de su ser mis padres no hubieran muerto aunque no hayan dicho esa mentira de que podremos volverlos a ver con vida se que no es verdad lo e visto ante mis ojo que se volvieron obscuros por mi misma culpa desearía ver a mi madre y mi padre abrasando amis hermanitos no puedo creer lo que yo hice se que suena mal el hecho de pensar que alguien tan de vil como yo lo haya ocasionado todo esos pensamientos retumban en mi mente

Flash Back(pondré los pensamientos al recordar lo sucedido de esta **forma** )

tengo que irme de este sitio no lo soporto mas mi hermanita es molesta no tiene nada bueno- **pensé sin saber realmente el terrible** **error** -comen se a bajar por una cuerda de sabanas al bajar voy corriendo sin rumbo **no pensé realmente lo que quería iba directo to así mi muerte psicológica** -no puedo dejar que mi "mamá" y papá como odio ver como le prestan atención a ella y no a mi **realmente n** **o pensé en lo que decía** **solo lo así sin saber lo que implicaba mi acción era un idiota no pensé que todo saldría tan mal** hay que cansado es caminar mira esta hay el establecimiento donde trabajan no quiero decirles me regañaran y si me ven pues bueno que sera de mi me regresaran y no podre lograr mi objetivo ellos me dirían que esta mal que trate de quererla aunque soy rápido no y problema en que se los grite y en que me valla corriendo pero "mamá" y papá normalmente son impredecibles y "mamá" suele correr demasiado rápido en un parpadeo y puede estar a 20 km lejos sin que te des cuenta aunque papá tiene a aparecer de repente aunque tal ves sea muy rápido como "mamá" pero yo puedo **no se porque raso entre ese lugar tan malo en donde presencie la muerte de mis padres**

Valla el lugar es muy grande pero necesita una buena lavada y que pongan unos buenos focos que no estén apagando y prendiendo todo el bendito minuto mmm... soy un idiota es una atracción de terror se supone que debe ser así no se pero creo que escuche un grito pero que rallos es esto párese un pastelillo podrido guaca telas miren una luz puede ser mis papás veamos **no e podido supera lo vieron mis ojos que nunca presenciaron algo igual** simplemente es un cliente voy a saludarlo...ese es mi papá pero con un sombrero de copa y moño negro viendo asía entro de una especie cabina se veía muy raro pero poco importa lo que si importa es que se agacho y desapareció de repente luego llego "mamá" pero que ella mato a el tipo y mi papá solo abraso a mi "mamá" y no se lo que paso pero el sonido de una alarma párese ser los duetos de ventilación sera mejor salir de aquí me eche a correr asta que tropecé con un cable este se rompió y unas chispas comenzaron a salir chispa mi papá me vio se acerco a mip

Papá:Federico que haces aquí no deberías estar en casa con tus hermanos o ¡¿acaso ocurrió algo malo?¡- **no puedo perdonarme por la mentira que dije**

sip...mi hermanito se callo de cara y se hirió creo que es eso por que tiene mucha sangre en el rostro y Sebastuan la tiro por error a las escaleras- **debo admitirlo era una muy mala mentira pero aun así no me importo mucho** **ademas paresia no creerme por que me miro fugazmente pero al mi rostro serio cedió**

papá:¿¡que como la tiro por error y llamaron a la ambulancia¡?-dijo alterado llegamos donde "mamá" me veía un poco enfadada pero cuando papá le contó se sobresalto y trato de ir a así un teléfono nos encontramos con una parte en llama mi papá le pidió a mamá que me sacara de hay lo cual iso me dejo cerca de una ventana el fuego estaba muy cerca de nosotros ella solamente me aventó y pidió que corriera lo hice ella se quemo en llamas vi como su cuerpo ardía en llamas llore comen se a regresar a mi casa no podía creer lo que paso al llegar a casa llore fue mi culpa yo moví el cable y no dije nada todo fue mi culpa no lo puedo creer eso me dolió yo nunca pensé en ver una escena así en mi vida quisiera saber el porque yo soy un mal agradecido es cruel con miedo mire así la ventana

?:buenas tardes joven Federico como están tus padres-me dijo una vos con elegancia y clase no se de quien puede ser **grave error el voltear para ver quien era ese maldito espíritu que lo comen so todo** era un niño castaño con ropa muy rara aparte este tenia los ojos negros y pupila blanca estaba sentado en la cama -se que te preguntaras quien soy pero te diré que yo soy mi nombre es James soy un espíritu morí en el año 1987 por un acecino en la piseria de sus abuelos por un hombre de morado este era guardia de seguridad vestido con ropas de sus vis abuelos para ser precisos "Golden" como ustedes le dicen pero el señor Gabo, pero no lo puedo culpar a el solamente fue un títere al igual que ese chico del teléfono que lo ayudo solamente por amor no crees que eso es gracioso el pensar que ahora tus padres murieron por el amor que te tiene por eso te salvaron

Bueno James dime que sabes de amor aparte que me interesa saber si moristeis pero no fue mi culpa digo soy una persona normal soy muy buena persona y mi familia igual yo no e odiado a nadie sabes soy uno de los mejores en mi clase- **mi arrogancia fue la causante de todo después de todo lo que echo nunca me lo perdone** vi como se paro y se acerco ami con un paso lento eso por alguna rason me así enloquece ser el ver su caminata así mi como me comen so a estresante de mi cuerpo comen so a fallarme sentía mes piernas de viles mi respiración comen so a ajetrearse como me que daba sin aire mis ojos enrojecidos por el llanto solo se humedecían mas mi cuerpo temblaba el se acerco asía mi me dio un abraso y dijo con una vos profunda pero al mismo tiempo fría dijo

James:bueno que tierno e insolente eres yo se mas que tu pero te diré que tu y tu familia quien no me ayudaron a mi y mis amigos sufrirán asta que mueran serán mis títeres-le dio una pequeña lamida a mi oído eso me iso estremecer mas un escalofrió recorrer mi ser dejándome helado-y no me digas que no odias alguien pero esta persona es de tu familia tu hermanita menor creo que comenzare un divertido juego contigo-mordí levemente mi oído para decirme con una vos algo ronca-pero la que tendrá un cambio en su ser sera tu hermanita menor pero tu- **ese maldito me convirtió en su juguete en un amante aparte de que el cresia físicamente solo para joderme mas y como lo prometió la transformo era fácil hacerla pensar que nació con esa apariencia pues tenia 3 pero la verdad me dolía saber que eso era mi culpa si no hubiera sido arrogante y celoso todo siguiria igual pero eso no cambia las cosas ese maldito hijo de perra nunca se lo perdonare y mas porque yo soy hetero pero no le importa el lo hace cuando lo quiere y como lo quiere como lo odio**

fin del flash back y pvd Federico

Cuando todo se calmo fueron aclararas el hecho del por que cierto conejo estaba con cierto lobo sin contar lo que paso con cierto chico pues solo iso que casi matara de un desangramiento nasal a la peliroja negrisa quien comen so a fangirliar y a canta _Así que no me olvide estos sentimientos sin forma, que borró la composición predefinida para hacer espacio para mí. la captura de la frase, que me encontré tarareando, _hay que adjuntar las palabras se_ cretas de mi corazón y lanzarlas al cielo._ _Las cosas que quiero decirte,_ _Las cosas que quiero enviarte -_ _Los muchos puntos que se convierten en una línea_ _y el eco en la distancia._ _Las palabras que quiero decirte,_ _los sonidos que deseo enviar para ti -_ _Las innumerables lineas convertidas en un bucle,_ _conectan todo, no importa dónde estés, ah ..._ _La clara y pura luz blanca me recuerda a ti,_ _La forma en que su voz brilla a través de los huecos en mi mano extendida._ _Tomando el ritmo que tome de mis dedos por cuenta propia,_ _hay que adjuntar a cada una de mis palabras y lanzarlas hacia el cielo ._ _Las cosas que quiero decirte,_ _Las cosas que quiero enviar a para ti - Los muchos puntos que se convierten en una línea_ con esa hermosa vos pero la canción se entre corto por el simple hecho de que se fue a su cuarto a dibujar algo seguramente pervertido para luego ser arrastrada para ir al trabajo por cierta peli-dorada cuando llegaron se cambiaron los 4 principales es decir Sebastian ,Teddy ,Federico y Charlotte para luego ser detenidos por su jefe

Dante:bueno les informo que ahora Roxie va a cambiar turno con Jonh para que no pasen cosas que no se deberían hacer-Miro indirectamente a Sebastian quien relajo su respiración y dio un pesado suspiro ya no tendría que lidiar con el no?-así que Jonh trabajara en este turno así Bonnie Bell el pantalón te sentó así que se cambio por un short blanco-ella solo dio una linda mirada que decía joder es una maldita broma verdad-no es una broma-la chica solo volteo el rostro cabreada luego se fue a cambie ar pero cierta recentida de ayer por algo que iso fue a ponerle un micrófono para acabar con su amabidad en el escenario

Federico/toy alfredo:buenos días niños hoy toca...-fue calado por la vos de su hermanita menor que comenzaba a tarea dar una canción luego canto _Hush now, drift off to sleep_ _Reality, a memory_ _Don't be scared of what you find_ _Yeah, it's all just in your mind_ _Monsters that live inside_ _Your head at night, they are all right_ _Cause they can never compare_ _To the ones that live outside_ _So dream, dream, dream your dream_ _Cause when you awake, your nightmare awaits_ _So dream, dream, dream your dream_ _Cause when you awake, your nightmare awaits_ _It's a fantasy, they'll be seeing you soon_ _Nowhere left to go, terrors keep breaking through_ _So dream, dream, dream your dream_ _Cause when you awake, your nightmare will become the truth_ luego hablo y dijo o esto dice en español _Silencio ahora , quedarse dormido_ _La realidad, una memoria No tengas miedo de lo que se encuentra Sí, todo es sólo en tu mente Los monstruos que viven en el interior Su cabeza en la noche , ellos están bien Porque nunca se puede comparar Para los que viven fuera Así que soñar , soñar, soñar su sueño Porque cuando te despiertas , tu pesadilla espera Así que soñar , soñar, soñar su sueño Porque cuando te despiertas , tu pesadilla espera Es una fantasía, que veremos pronto En ninguna parte la izquierda para ir , terrores siguen rompiendo Así que soñar , soñar, soñar su sueño Porque cuando te despiertas , tu pesadilla se convierta en la verdad-_ todos se callaron no se esperaban que la pirata tuviese una hermosa voy menos que esta cantara algo así pero en ves de hacer algo como criticarla solo aplaudieron lo cual era su entrada

Bonnie Bell/Fangle:hola marineros de agua dulce es la hora pirata arg espero que tengan energía por que surcaremos en las aventuras en los 7 mares...-espero a que los niños gritaran de la emoción sin en cambio no obtuvo ni siquiera el sonido de un grillo-bueno entonces les contare mi travesía así la selva de la amazonas y como pelee con una anaconda verde o al igual con un caimán negro-pero solo comenzaron a aplaudir mientras la niña solo retorcía la boca y asía gestos y murmuraba maldiciones asía la Fazbear -okey que paso-susurro asía Sebastian

Sebastian/Toy Bonbon:es que escucharon como cantabas y les gusto tu vos-todos pidieron otra-bueno

 _Así que no me olvide estos sentimientos sin forma,  
que borró la composición predefinida para hacer espacio para mí.  
la captura de la frase, que me encontré tarareando,  
hay que adjuntar las palabras secretas de mi corazón y lanzarlas al cielo._

 _Las cosas que quiero decirte,  
Las cosas que quiero enviarte -  
Los muchos puntos que se convierten en una línea  
y el eco en la distancia.  
Las palabras que quiero decirte,  
los sonidos que deseo enviar para ti -  
Las innumerables lineas convertidas en un bucle,  
conectan todo, no importa dónde estés, ah ..._

 _La clara y pura luz blanca me recuerda a ti,  
La forma en que su voz brilla a través de los huecos en mi mano extendida.  
Tomando el ritmo que tome de mis dedos por cuenta propia,  
hay que adjuntar a cada una de mis palabras y lanzarlas hacia el cielo ._

 _Las cosas que quiero decirte,  
Las cosas que quiero enviar a para ti - Los muchos puntos que se convierten en una línea  
y se disparan hasta el otro lado del mundo.  
Las palabras que quiero decirte,  
los sonidos que deseo enviarte -  
Las un sinnúmero de lineas que se convierten en un bucle,  
conectan todo, no importa dónde estés, ah ..._

 _Sólo jugando con mi melodía, sin dudar, los días nunca cambiaban  
pensé en el mañana como algo que alguien me regalaría.  
Confía en el sonido por un instante, o más, y hará temblar tu panorama hasta el corazón.  
Háblame de el mundo que te pertenece solo a ti y nadie más._

 _Las cosas que quiere decirnos,  
Las cosas que tu deseas enviarnos - Los muchos puntos que se convierten en una línea  
y el eco en la distancia.  
Las palabras que nos quieres contar,  
los sonidos que deseas enviarnos- las innumerables lineas convertidas en un bucle, _

_conectan todo, no importa dónde estes, ah ..._

después todo volvió a la normalidad es decir Sebastian siendo acosado por Jonh los niños jugando mientras cierta pelirroja no salia de su cueva un oso muy pensativo distante pero legre un osonejo agobiada una marioneta que parecía un ser humano asta la noche

Pvd Bonnie Bell

que pena toda vía estoy por lo que paso que horror asta olvide mi arco que are sin el no podre practicar el violín task tendré que verme con mi ex rayos que bueno no esta ella es un alivio no soportaría verla de nuevo

Roxan:Que gusto verte sugar bell-como odio cuando me vuelve a llamarme por ese apodo-veo que no as cambiado en nada

Bueno que es genial verte pero que importa tu tampoco cambiaste en nada-dije con cierto odio es un tanto cruel pensar en lo que paso hace ya mucho tiempo-tengo una pregunta

Roxan:Cual digo yo soy la que tengo que preguntar digo tu dijisteis que...-no puedo creer que no diga esas palabras-me...-no lo digas eso solo rompe mi corazón mas que como tu lo dejaste-amabas sin importar que- esa maldita no entiendo lo que dice en estos momentos

No se de que hablas yo te ame todo el tiempo pero tu sabes lo que paso y la razón por la que acabamos-esa put...digo lindo joven quien era mi novia pero que salia con muchos chicos y chicas teniendo sexo salvaje asiendo que nuestra relación sea libre y muy erótica no lo sabia asta ese horrible día-sabes una persona normal cuando sale con alguien normalmente suele apegarse a la persona que amas y no serle infiel o mas bien fue lujuria no amor debes admitirlo

Roxan:no es mi culpa que tu no me hallas echo lo que quise es tu culpa pues yo soy una persona buena en muy buen cuerpo y de muchos pretendientes sabes es normal que muchos se sientan atraídos por mi belleza aparte **me dijistes que me amabas** que paso-sera mejor que no hables tu sabes perfectamente por eso muchos creen que soy una maldita mujeriega no tuve la culpa de tu apetito insaciable de eso realmente deque lo nuestro no fue amor fue lujuria

El amor no es lujuria pero creo que tu no lo sabes verdad y no me importa que creas ahora yo no soy mas que tu ex entiende es doloroso para ambas pero es la cruel y ruda verdad que nos atrapa ami al confiar en ti en tu amor

* * *

 **Knight Fujoshi Cr** **epy Cupcake:**

 **Jonh:mi alma no creo que la puedas comer y no soy un maldito Sebastian es mio-va abrasarlo pero Jack lo aleja antes de que Sebastian se diera cuenta**

 **Danxart1:**

 **Esscritora:sip soy oso de felpa no es malo que no tengas alma mira a Bonnie Bell ella no tiene alma**

 **Bonnie Bell:oye aparte como le puede dar risa lo que le paso a mi hermano,¿por cierto que le paso?**

 **Escritora:como sea, gracias por tu a poyo**


	7. pasado cruel,nueva pareja y rencuentro

**Holi**

 **perdonar por la tardanza temporada de exámenes, mis de español, tarea y desvelos**

 **Advertencia lenguaje ligeramente fuerte y letra de nightmare (posdata tal ves haya lime si se le puede decir así)**

 **chaper:** **pasado cruel,nueva pareja y rencuentro**

* * *

Pvd Paris (nota:16 minutos antes de la hermosa platica que bonnie bell tuvo con roxan)

Me pregunto ¿por qué Dante le pidio a mi hermana que se vieran mañana es sábado y ese día el establecimiento no habré?-tal ves por ...

Bonnie Bell:para discutir sobre mi vestuario-dijo ahora que lo pienso la razón por la que le cambiaron el pantalón es que los niños la aman, aunque aveces niños como la muy fresa que en unos cuantos días le rompieron el vestuario, como le tironean jalan y le echan comida a mi hermanita por ser unos mal criados y ella no puede hace nada, aparte de que casi no cuida su ropa-jajajaja lo siento tu cara que pusisteis

Oye trata de ser el mayor y no es fácil aparte...-Benjamín al ver los ojos de mi hermana me acorde del bonito pelo de Benjamín es tan blanco-¿por que me miras así?

Bonnie Bell:veo que el chico con el cual te vimos digo esas sonrojado y susurraste tal ves su nombre-me dijo mirando me con una ceja arqueada y su típica sonrisa burlona la verdad si últimamente en mi mente que prácticamente dice Benjamín Benjamín Benjamín Benjamín Benjamín y adivinen mas de Benjamín no puede ser solo llevamos unos días saliendo como amigos...amigos si amigos el no es nada mas solo somos amigos bueno realmente me gustaría ser mas que eso pero no todo se puede lograr-bueno te dejo tengo cosas que hacer y bueno te dejo con tu "amiguito"-mmm...la verdad Ben estaba llegando cuando mi hermanita me lo dijo

Benjamín:Paris me preguntaba si ¿quieres salir conmigo mañana por la tarde?-dijo sosteniendo mis manos y mirándome a los ojos mis azules con sus violeta me siento feliz así que asentí levemente-bueno te veo en el parque alas 4-dijo dándome un abraso Diox se siente tan bien estar en sus barasos sin darme cuenta nuestros labios se juntaron en una beso suavemente nos separamos el después me dio un pequeño baso en mi frete para luego bajar a mi nariz sin despegar sus labios-no se si sientes lo mismo pero desde que te vi me gustaste y quiero conocerte mas a fondo-el me vio a los ojos y me acaricio el pelo suavemente lo beso yo-¿tu sientes lo mismo?-sus ojos violetas mostraban ansiedad es raro solo nos conocemos desde hace 3 días hemos salido y hablado, lo suficiente para ser conocidos

¿Yo...te...gusto?-mis mejillas ardían y el asintió-tumegustastambién-que pena pero lo dije confese que me gusta, el solo sonrió y me abraso dulcemente y nos volvimos a besar

Benjamin:¿Puedes ser mi novio?-yo solo le di un beso en los labios-tomare eso como un si-reímos levemente

Vayámonos que se hace tarde-nos abrasamos y me dejo en mi casa, aunque Bonnie Bell parece estar como aprueba de agua por así decirlo, digo esta con cara larga , el seño fruncido, muy molesta y sin animo

* * *

Pvd Bonnie Bell

Estoy feliz por Paris tiene una cita pero estoy muy molesta como Roxan se atreve a fingir inocencia-arg- están odiosa, una malnacida, detestable que aparte de recordarme de mi pasado no tan distante, me hace sentir mal conmigo misma, se que ahora mas que nunca debo decirle a Melody lo que pasa pero como, de por si ya es cuestionable mi fidelidad y no la culpo tengo culpa en eso pero se que las cosas cambiara para mal. es un presentimiento que siento como si algo o alguien estuviese apunto de cambiar todo

Sebastian:its been so long 8-bit-lo mire tenia mi teléfono este tenia esta melodía para notificaciones de mi calendario solo sonaba si era algo mu importante-ten-me lo entrego y se retiro que sera aaa...que importa es noche y mañana es un día agetriado así que sera para la próxima me metí a bañar antes de abrir la llave puse música como era de costumbre puse la de The Show Must Go On una de mis canciones favoritas desde que mi "abuela" la canto era una de las pocas cosas que me alegraban, sin embargo cuando la música paro sonó una tonada era la que apenas había creado pero no tenia letra pero comense a cantar

Just sleep,just dream Just sleep,just dream Just sleep,just dreamIn the back of my mind,I've been trying to chase A monster this whole time But I couldn't see,the monster was me And no one heard our cries Now I've run out of tears The time has come for me to disappear Get me out of this mess and away from this stress Set me free so I can rest We're only kids who lost our way But if we wait long enough,we'll be saved just sleep,just dream This isn't fair no,we're not just what we seem We want to fly but,our souls are trapped inside It's not a game,not to blame We forced to hide Just sleep,just dream It's only a nightmare and soon we'll be set free And I've been crying out for help I know I bite,but I mean well Can you see my disguise I'm different inside Can you break this spell All of this ghosts from before They're knocking and They're breaking down your door So please set us free,now you have the key Cause I can't take the pain no more We're only kids who lost our way But if we wait long enough,we'll be saved Just sleep,just dream This isn't fair no,we're not just what we seem We want to fly but,our souls are trapped inside It's not a game,not to blame We forced to hide Just sleep,just dream It's only a nightmare and soon we'll be set free We only kids who lost our way But if we wait long enough,we'll be saved Just sleep,just dream This isn't fair no,we're not just what we seem We want to fly but, our souls are trapped inside It's not a game,not to blame We forced to hide Just sleep,just dream It's only a nightmare and soon we'll be set free

Nightmare-susurre así llame ahora la canción es algo confuso en lo que estoy pensando solo siento un nudo en mi estomago tal ves nervios...pero de que estaría nerviosa, solo le tengo que decir a mi novia que ahora trabajo en una pisseria infantil y que un guardia de seguridad es Roxan, no tal ves solo lo tengo que dejar pasar-aggh están difícil-es complicado sera mejor no pensar en eso, así que me puse mi "pijama" por así decirla a una camisa larga y unos chorts también viejos, sera mejor dormir mañana tengo practica y bueno el entrenador esta muy estresado

* * *

Pvd Melody

es de mañana como siempre me levanto baño y desayuno simple rutina sin pensarlo veo la casa de bonnie bell casi como si la estuviese esperándola, así que al ver a Paris salir so puse que debía irme para que no le cuente a bon

Paris:oye Melody espera-salí corriendo lo mas rápido que pude, me detuve a esperar al autobús con esperanzas de que no me alcanzara pero para mi suerte-oye por que no me esperaste?-yo solo encogí los hombros y discretamente adelante mi reloj, para poner quince minutos para las siete y se lo mostré-tu reloj esta adelantado 30 minutos exactos

Melody:bueno...fue por eso sentí que no llegaba a tiempo-dije mirándolo seria-como sea no quiero parecer entrometida pero ¿como esta bon?-dije desviando mi mirada el solo rió levemente

Paris:aaa...bueno bien ella esta muy bien-no se pero presiento que me miente pero decidí que ella me dijera al pasa el tiempo llego el autobús y comenso la clase fue un tanto aburrida pues solo teoría no guta fue así asta que llego el reseco como siempre fui a ver a bon ella estaba escribiendo algo o dibujando, pero parecía estar distraída , hundida en sus pensamientos y el dibujo solo era una pequeña vista realmente no estaba en lo que hacia, así que me acerque a ella y la abrase

Bonnie bell:mmm...Melody que ¿haces?-dijo mirándome realmente es raro cuando se levanta ella es mas alta por mucho pero no entiendo porque me abraso con mas temor que amor luego me miro- no me dejes jamas yo te amo-no pude evitar sentir mis mejillas arder me apegue a su pecho y la abrase con fuerza esas palabras me dieron escalofríos, acariso mi pelo y lo beso de manera cariñosa y levemente, después de un rato fuimos debajo del roble de la escuela y ella se puso nerviosa le mire unos minutos y me vio con una ceja arqueada-bueno no quiero hacerte sentir mal porque te tengo que contar una historia...y algo muy importante se que tal ves sea algo que te aleje de mi pe...-ella no pudo a completar la frase pues se acabo el reseso y me tuve que ir a mi secció hay algo que me pone nerviosa ¿de que a habla? ,¿es malo? ,¿quiere cortar conmigo? ,¿excusas?, esas preguntas se aglomeran en mi mente me confunde y me lastiman.

¿?:Señorita Sanches ponga atención y si dice que si la esta poniendo dígame la respuesta, osino le quito su 20 % de su participación en clases

Eee...pues lo siento nose-mis compañeros comenzaron a murmurar

Profesor:pue entonces digame que es tan importante que la distraiga, compártelo con nosotros

Bueno profe no es nada im...(y ¿por que siempre vas a la seccion secundaria)- el maestro se ve enojado-pues bueno tengo una pareja hay(ja no sea que el te gustan jovenes) a como sea no es de su interés

Profesor:no es profesional que los sentimientos interfieran, es mas tampoco es de mi agrado que un estudiante de tan alto nivel como usted este distraída por un chico...(pero siempre va con una chica) eso no es importante si es una chica o un chico recuerden en estos tiempos, no importa si son hetero o homos recuerde que por una aparato muy ingenioso y creo a los híbrido e iso que cualquier pareja tenga hijos y de eso se treta mi pregunta señorita si quiere seguir con chicas y hacer una familia por lo menos tiene que saber el nombre y función del aparato , ustedes saben que levante la mano quien son homos-casi toda la clase levanto la mano y lo que que que aproximadamente seria el 3/4 de la clase los demás solo suspiraron-pero Sanches esta es la ultima y primera ves que te llamo la atención usted es una gran estudiante de hecho dígame cual es su nombre-dijo mirándome de hecho el timbien da clase de secundaria y en el salon de Bon y es su maestro acesor-la estoy esperando

Bonnie Bell Ciel Faszbear Shane( **sip tambien es apellido y sip su segundo nombre es Ciel como odia sus nombres** )-el maestro solo me miro un breve momento

Profesor:por lo menos esta con alguien que si vale la pena esa chica no se mete en problemas y saca 10 o 100 en todas sus pruebas solo trate de no pensar en su reputacion desde ase 2 años ya no lo hace así que no desconfie-me dijo el profe eso me iso dudar mas a la salida la vi y ella me dijo que en un lugar privado en mi departamiento

Fin del pvd Melody

las dos chicas se fueron al entra ella solo le dio un leve beso

Bonnie Bell:bien te contare hace ya casi un siglo ha vi un hombre que invento un aparato para dar vida a nuevos humanos solo que serian mitad animales este también tenia la intención de hacerlo para los homos en ese entonces tenia unos 20 años pero había logrado un avecen ce muy importante pero su teoría era inyectándole a una masa bioquimica pero al no tener fondos y que el gobierno lo dejo de financiar creo unos animatronicos para una pisseria pero sus intentos fallaron pasaron 50 años y sus hijos intentaron hacer y terminar el trabajo de su padre pero el primer hijo logro mas ,pero el otro era joven 15 años tenia pero al ver como su hermano lograba hacerlo lo saboteo y dejo que muriera al trabajar en ello sin dudarlo se sentía culpable al pasar unos 25 años mas sus hijo isieron los animatronico mas bien el primer prototipo de endoesqueleto mientras que el otro creo una formula pera convertir el adn de un cabello en ovulo y esperma los dos hermanos por un mal entendido se separaron el mayor se cambio el apellido por Fazbear y el otro Shane sin dudarlo era culpa de su padre los dos isieron una famila esta en el año 1983 los hijos de los hermanos se rencontraron uno logro hacer los animatronicos y iso una pisseria llamada en honor a el nombre y apellido de su padre fredbear y con este nombre el cantante principal pero sin en cambio el shane iso la maquina pero al ver al joven fazbear se enamoro de el por sus ojos morados y pelo negro sintió pesar cuando paso un accidente con un niño que fue lanzado por su hermano mayor y amigos a la mandíbula de fredbear le ofreció su ayuda dándole la idea de unirse y crear a los híbridos que serian mas amigables para la sociedad no se negó , no por el hecho de querer salvar su negocio sino por la mirada de ese joven de pelo morado y ojos amarillos sin dudarlo utilizaron su adn y el de 4 animales para crear a quienes trabajarían con en la pisseria al ver que la mayoría de ellos crecieron y interesados en sus manera de ser y estabilidad hubieron interesados y lo repitieron pero al pasar un problema a las a fueras del establecimiento isieron otros "modelos" de esos híbridos pero un accidente con ellos iso que volvieran los originales luego fuer dejado el establecimiento y los híbridos con sus compañeros de trabajo quisieron hacer una familia pero para controlar el el nivel de personas pues bueno mezclaron el adn de ellos y isiero 3 que luego 2 de ellos trabajaron en una atracción de horror en el año de 2017 tuvieron 6 niños y 3 sobrinos los niños excepto 3 se quedaron sin padres pero por el invento les llegaba una cheque cada mes de $10000 para vivir así que pudieron seguir estudiando y con beca completa y bueno solo sobra decir que en este año ellos trabajan en la re-pertura de la pisseria y los 2 menores y el mas grande lidean con su ex y uno de ellos soy yo

Melody:que?!-dijo la chica que solo se limito a oír la historia con atención comenso a llorar mientras que la mas alta la abraso y la mas baja se tranquilizo un poco, la mayor vio que la menor la miraba con tristeza sus ojos demostraban que realmente le preocupaba perder la le dio un beso en la frente a la mayor para baja a sus ojos y besarles levemente para después besar y secar su lagrimas, para ultima mente besarle los labios con cariño y con ternura, para pasar sus manos por la espalda de la menor y acariciar su pelo-¿Me amas realmente?-esa palabras iso estremecer a la menor

(comienza tal ves el lime si se puede decir así)

Bonnie Bell:yo realmente te amo no quiero ni de chiste que te alejes de mi yo te amo-la abraso y la mayor simplemente espero algo mas pero al sentir la calidez del cuerpo de la mayor de estatura, sintió seguridad se ser reacciono de manera en la que se se éxito pues un leve toque de esta lo hacia ella solo also la mirada encontrándose con los ámbar de ella ámbar y chocolate se encontraron la mayor no lo soporto y le robo un beso a la menor el cual no le impresiono pero gustosa correspondo la menor al ver la lujuria en los ojos de la mayor la provoco y paso su lengua por el labio de la mayor esta abrió la boca y así la lengua de ambas hacían un val por un intento de no separarse tomaban bocada de aire la no muy heroicamente la lengua de la mayor inexperta fue guiada por la mas que experta de la menor, en ocasiones la menor separaba sus labios para poder acariciar lengua de la castaña para después unirlos y explorar la boca de la oji-chocolate quien se éxito y no era algo raro a decir verdad la oji-ámbar tenia mucha experiencia y habilidad, para excitarla, aunque sus gemidos eran ahogados por la boca de la pelirroja negrisa

Melody:ahh...-para la mala suerte de la mayor salio un ruido vergonzoso para ella pero tierno para Bonnie Bell solo logro que descendiera asta su cuello para darle besos y lamidas sacando ruidoso gemidos de la mayor desabrochando la camisa de esta para bajarla y lanzar la, luego ponía sus manos debajo del pantalón de de la mayor que por instinto rodeo con sus piernas la cintura de la menor quien la llevo al cuarto y la puso en cama para quitarle el suspensorio mientras una sonrisa y mirada pervertida se formo ,mordió levemente su labio con deseo-¿po...r q...ue me m...i...ras a...s...?-pero al ver que la menor se acerco a su pecho poniendo dándole besos asta llegar a su pezón así para lamer y pellizcar el otro fue así hasta comenzar a bajar por su dorso y a succionar piel y por ultimo quitarle el pantalón y lamer su entrada así asta que se corrió al terminas quedo exhausta-yo-bostezo-tengo sueño ven y abrasame- la menor fuese recostó y tapo a ambas

* * *

En otra parte pvd Jack

Jack:argh ¿Como are para alejar a Jonh de Sebastian? lo amo pero como are para no ponerlo nervioso o alterarlo no quiero hacer eso pero es difícil si tan solo Bonnie Bell me contestara planeariamos algo a... no ser que-risa maligna-es perfecto-su conciencia:pero eso solo es cuestión de tiempo aparte solo vas a...

"ring ring"

al parecer ella regresa shh se le complicara todo a ella se que es mi prima pero es algo manipuladora, a tambien viene...

* * *

 **Knight Fujoshi Creepy Cupcake:**

 **Bonnie bell: yo concuerdo contigo Roxan si es una chica de útero feliz y aparte si es de lo peor**

 **Federico:o gracias por tratar de levantarme un poco el animo y no creo que me quieran matar mis hermanos por eso-dijo nervioso viendo a la escritura quien le daba un cuchillo a nightmare Foxy se hecha a correr**

 **Escritora:bueno X3 no era para eso-dijo mientras Bonnie Bell quien aventó desprevenidamente sin pensar lo que podría pasar-y si me gusta miku pero mas bien el vocaloid que mas me gusta son rin y len kagamine la convinacion perfecta de yaoi yuri y hetero en sus canciones aparte de que len esta para violarlo (?) y que es un shota y rin bueno ella tiene canciones geniales como meldow , el zorro de los cielos/Amatsu Kitsune , kokoro o tokyo teddy bear**

 **Catdoll :**

 **Bonnie Bell:no se de que lindo tiene ese día y no es bueno no tener alma y con respecto a mi hermano-ve como sale corriendo-¡OYE ESPERA!**

 **Escritora:gracias y bueno apenas las cosas se ponen todo esta comenzando y esto se pondrá mas interesantes**


End file.
